The present invention is related to instruments for multi-geared vehicles and, more particularly, to instruments which measure the slop of the surface being traveled by the multi-speed vehicle and indicate the gear which should be used.
In my prior referenced applications, the disclosure, of which are herein incorporated by reference, I disclosed a bicycle gearshift indicator in which a mechanical device measures the slope of a surface being traveled by the bicycle and a pointer indicates on a specially calibrated scale the gear which should be appropriately used for the slope. That is, of course, a significant input to the requirement for gear selection. However, two additional parameters are also significant. These parameters are wind and strength of the rider. Wind measurement is a difficult task and usually calls for electronic equipment to accomplish. The relatively harsh environment of a bicyle is not favorable to electronic equipment.